This proposal is for continued support of my ongoing studies on the immunobiology of tumors. My ultimate goal is to learn more about the specificity and immunochemical nature of tumor associated antigens in man. In order to approach this goal I am also studying mouse tumors, using them as models. Assays for humoral and cell-mediated immune reactions to cell surface antigens are being used, which we consider to be highly sensitive, reliable and objective, and with which we have much experience from our animal studies. The Milstein hybridoma techniques and techniques to obtain long term cultures of T cells are among the techniques to be used. Efforts will be made to relate antigens detected serologically with such that are targets for cell-mediated immunity. My work has the following four specific aims; first, studies on the specificity of antigens that can act as targets for cell-mediated immune response in mice with syngeneic MCA-induced sarcomas, second, serological characterization of antigens in human tumors, studying primary melanomas and carcinomas of the lung, third, in vitro sensitization of lymphocytes from human tumor patients to antigens present on the patients own authochthonous tumor, fourth, studies on cell-mediated tumor immunity in human tumor patients using microcytotoxicity, leukocyte migration inhibition (LMI), and leukocyte adherence inhibition (LAI) techniques.